


You came

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: Set after the first movie. Linus is hurt, and he needs help. But he's not sure if Rusty and Danny consider him a friend, yet. Will they help him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You came

He didn't know why he had asked the Browne brothers to call Rusty.  
Honestly, he could have called his parents, or other friends he had worked with. But after he got beat up during the recon part of the job, and Jack and Mike Browne had put him to bed and called the doctor, when they had asked him if they could call someone for him, Rusty's name was the first one he could think of.  
But now Linus was regretting it. Why Rusty? He didn't seem too fond of Linus, during the Bellagio job.  
Nor he or Danny did. They were making fun of him and playing jokes. Especially Rusty seemed to like teasing him. They taught him a lot, sure; and they were going to work together soon, as Danny had said over the phone a few weeks before. They hadn't seen each other after the Bellagio job, but he knew that Danny and Rusty did. they had already worked together on something else, and Rusty had picked up Danny from prison. But they hadn't asked Linus to join them. They weren't close.  
Laying on the bed, full of scratches and bruises, Linus started to think he had made a huge mistake: who knew what Rusty was doing or where he was, there was no way he would have come to get him. He was about to ask one of the Browne brothers to call his parents instead, when somebody knocked on the door. Before he could even say "Come in" the door opened, and entered... Rusty. He was still wearing his coat, and he dropped a duffel bag on the floor, looking at Linus with his mouth opened.  
"Kid!" exclaimed Rusty. "How are you?"  
He reached Linus' bed and sat on the edge, without even taking the coat off.  
Linus gaped at him, his eyes wide with surprise. "You came", he whispered.  
Rusty frowned. "Of course I came. You called for me. You thought I wouldn't?"  
Then, without waiting for an answer, he gently took Linus' chin with a hand, moving his head on the side to better look at the bruises.  
"Damn... they really did a number on you, eh? How are you?"  
"I... I guess it could be worse".  
"Yes... it really could".   
Rusty let go on Linus' face, but he kept staring at him. "So... the Brownes told me you got jumped while you were doing a recon. And that a doctor already saw you".  
"Yes... yes, he said I should be in bed for a few days. But it's only bruises, nothing bad".  
"Mmm". Rusty didn't look too convinced.  
"Thanks for coming, anyway. I thought... I don't know, I thought you were busy on some job and you couldn't come".  
"Your life is more important".  
Linus smiled softly. "My life is not in danger".  
"Mmm". Again, Rusty didn't sound too convinced. He got up and took off his coat, then spoke again. "I'm going to talk to the Brownes, just to know what they want to do now. I'll come back in a few minutes".  
"Wait," said Linus, taking Rusty by his sleeve.  
"What?"  
"Take me away from here," whispered Linus. "I don't want to stay in this city anymore. Let's go anywhere, but let's leave".  
Rusty tightened his lips, like he was thinking about it. "Okay," he said after a few seconds. "Let me see what I can do". 

Rusty came back in Linus' room half an hour later.  
"So..." he started. "I rented ourselves a car. We can leave now, if you want. We can drive to another place and stay there for a few days. Then, when you're ready to travel for real, I will bring you back to Chicago. Sounds like a plan?"  
Linus looked at him, his mouth open with surprise. "But... really? Would you do that?"  
Rusty frowned, opening his arms wide. "Yes, I would. You asked me to take you away, no? That's why I'm here".  
"I... Thanks". Linus lowered his eyes on the blanket, swallowing, a sheepish expression on his face.  
Rusty frowned again. What was going on with the kid?  
Oh, and he had to call Danny. But first, he needed to take Linus away. And he also had to explain him a couple of things that apparently the kid hadn't understand yet.


End file.
